


He'll Never Know

by tetsarou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Body Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsarou/pseuds/tetsarou
Summary: Lance had a rough day and decided to try something a little different to calm down this time, involving a phone call with a naive Shiro, his favorite toy, and some harbored emotions.





	He'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for checking out my writing. This does have some dysphoria and negative body image, plus mention of old mutilation scars. Do be careful while reading!
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!! Trans character representation is very important to me, so I hope I did this idea justice.

His fingertips tapped away at the hard outline of the books in his backpack, gaze blank at the scene moving past the windows of the bus. Lance wasn’t really paying attention to anything, to the traffic, the woman behind him excitedly talking in hushed tones on her phone, or how everyone also seemed distant to the late afternoon. 

He just wanted to get home. He was tired, so beyond tired, but another energy ate at him too. It… wasn’t too excessive or droning, just a slight buzz in the back of his head that made a little waver of a smile peek on his lips.

Shiro was off early today, so he would call sooner than normal. The thought of not being exhausted at three am while talking to him made Lance so energetic that morning, but it soon burned off. His classes were a travesty, after forgetting one online assignment the day kind of tended to spiral after that. So he was coming home later than expected, having studied for maybe four hours over a test that was unplanned and hopeless.

All of it was eating at him, how he should have payed more attention, stayed a little longer to look over those last few pages of notes more carefully. But who was he kidding, there was no hope to learn them if he couldn’t get it down by now. He had two weeks already with the information, the test was only making sure he knew it by now.

He sighed, pressing his hands into his face and rubbing at the headache spreading along his temples. Maybe some tea and a bath would help him out some. He needed a moment to relax after this day, to not think for a while and concentrate on anything else.

Moments later his phone was buzzing, startling Lance out of the little space he had been in while watching the traffic pass and the trees sway as they stopped along another light. It was Shiro, the picture of him lighting up his phone with the call. 

Lance smiled down at it. Shiro looked gorgeous in the image, bright and blissed, smile wide and dark eyes gleaming from the sun. Lance loved that day, how the two of them managed to make time to go down to the beach and spend a day in the cold waters. It was mid fall, so the temperatures were only starting to drop along the coast. It was only them two and Shiro’s rescue dog, Marcie. She was a ball of lightning, jumping in the water despite their pleads, grabbing onto the corners of Lance’s coat and pulling him along, getting sand in their shoes and Shiro’s car for weeks after. 

Lance missed them terribly, missed the sound of Shiro playing with her and chasing her around his yard, how she barked when someone drove up to his house and brought over toys in greeting, especially how she nosed into his space and her large ears perked up, waiting for attention and knowing full well she would get it.

He stared at Shiro and the german Shepherd a moment longer before typing out a reply. There was no way he was going to answer now, there was still another five minutes before he would be home, and then he could let everything out and talk. It was better talking to Shiro behind doors, besides, Lance wasn’t feeling up to letting anyone hear his voice today. He already had trouble with someone about that already. He didn’t want anyone to hear how high it was at times.

Lance: _I’m almost home baby, give me another ten minutes._

He nearly giggled at the lines of hearts and kiss emojis that followed, and then: _alright, but Marcie is getting impatient, she knows I’m trying to call you._

Lance: _more like you’re impatient._

Shiro: _of course I am, it’s been more than three days and I miss hearing you._

A bubble of warmth spread through him. Shiro always knew what to say. Sometimes he got irritated with how obvious his emotions showed, but most of the time he was thankful. Shiro really knew too much about him, and it made Lance relaxed when Shiro understood what he needed, when he needed space or when to kiss him silly.

Why did Lance have to live so damn far away? He missed Shiro every moment of the day. It was hard coming back to his apartment late after work, or from class, or when he had a rough exam, and Shiro wasn’t there to greet him at some point. He missed waking up the dozing man in bed at night, missed climbing over him hearing that happy hum of greeting and then a kiss before they talked, missed when Shiro made him food knowing he would be late, or how he stayed up waiting for Lance. 

There were so many things, and Lance ruined it by moving. He should have stayed and given up on this. Half the time he wasn’t so sure about his choice, about attending college and spending all this money on something he wasn’t even sure would pay off in the end. More than once he tried to drop, but of course, Shiro worked him through it, made trying seem all that much more worth it in the end. It was, Lance wanted to do this, but it hurt being away from someone who supported him without fail and who he was so familiar with. It was hard finding friends sometimes, and other times they drifted in and out of his life. He only really considered one person here to be his true friend. 

More than anything he missed the mornings. Shiro always would kiss him awake with that devilish smirk, rolling over on top of him to press more kisses to his skin and mouth. Lance loved those days, with the way Shiro ran his hands along his skin. No part of him felt unloved or forgotten. And then when he went on, well, Lance blushed every time at one particular day, with how Shiro had been practically all over him and rough, sweat beading down his skin and body rocking into Lance with such a deep, desperate purpose.

He never cum harder before than that day. Lance had been breathless, and he was now, struggling to unlock his door and slip in, trying to hide the tinge of color in his ears and cheeks from his neighbor who slipped past in the hall whistling to themself.

It was hard to get passed that image, even shrugging out of his sweatshirt and stashing away his books next to his laptop and reading over his calendar was not nearly enough of a distraction. He could feel it, the heat circulating around in his lower body, through his legs and arms. Lance needed that. He couldn’t remember the last time Shiro and him had a day to themselves to mess around and get reacquainted. 

Actually… maybe that’s what he would do today, instead of drinking tea and taking a bath. There was no way any of that could mellow him out now, not with that little lovely image circling his head and how needy Shiro’s messages seemed.

It sent another little round of heat through him thinking more about it, about surprising Shiro in some way. He probably wouldn’t mind it actually, it’s not like they haven’t talked about that sort of stuff before. And Lance could already practically see the blush creeping over Shiro’s face after finding out. For a man who liked to try more than what was comfortable at times, he really was timid.

Before Lance could chicken out, he set about gathering some things and taking it into the living room. As much as he would love to do this in the bed, he wasn’t so sure he could keep up his little facade and keep down his sounds. Besides, the chair was much more comfortable and he could rest his legs before his hips could cramp.

It was hard getting out of his clothes for a moment. The stickiness in his briefs made his skin shiver and a slight crawl went up his spine. That was okay, he would avoid it, he had his lube and that’s all he was going to use.

At least setting up everything was simple, only a small strand of condoms and a towel laid out underneath him. His toy looked so pretty in the dim light he set, having closed most of the curtains to hide from the neighboring building. After so long his precious toy was finally unwrapped from its container to be displayed. It’s been awhile since he had last seen the custom shape and opal coloring. It was bright and swirled with vibrant colors, a slight dusting of shimmer under its finish making him giddy like the first day he had it in his hands. That was another selfcare day, one Shiro had no idea about. He shivered at the thought, of how amazing it felt then. Not as good as Shiro, of course, but different and it was his own little thing he got to play with when alone, teasing the small knot against his entrance and feeling all the small bumps and veins rub up against every sweet spot in his body.

He paused a moment, making sure to cover the toy in a condom and set his bottle of lube on the cap⎯so there wouldn’t be any of that embarrassing noise later in his session. But, he also wanted Shiro to hear it, hear how eager he was to get more friction. 

Lance spread a bit of lube across his fingers, setting the bottle back down and playing with it between his index and thumb. This is how it should be, using this to help stretch him open, to rub over his cock and get off on the fast pace. And he didn’t like his own smell. He loved Shiro’s musk, how deep it was, but it didn’t seem to bother Shiro with how strange his cum tasted. Most nights he had spent sucking Lance off in bed and spreading him open on a finger, stretching the puckered flesh to feel him clench down. Lance had flinched one too many times with Shiro licking at his cunt, getting too close and mistakenly reminding him about that with a flick of his tongue. He hated the way the folds peeked out and grew messy with wetness. It shouldn’t be happening to him. This wasn’t _him_.

He turned over a bit, twisting to his side and resting his weight on a hip and side, searching for his phone while his hand snuck back. Lance jolted at the first touch, but it was easy after that, so he caught his breath and swallowed past the cold wet rimming his hole.

Still, he hesitated calling Shiro. Shiro wouldn’t know, and besides, it shouldn’t bother him, right? This would be the first time, but Lance needs it, and he wants to hear Shiro too. He needs to hear his deep, reassuring voice and to make the stress of today disappear behind his jokes. 

Lance worked a finger in and out of himself a moment longer, slowly coaxing himself to open up and take another finger. The stretch felt fantastic. Fuck, it’s been so long since the last time he did this.

He slowly worked his hips, twisting himself a little more to look at his phone. It didn’t take Shiro two seconds to answer, and Lance’s heart swelled. He was so damn beautiful and needy, Lance almost whined.

“Hey, baby,” Lance chirped. “Are you good to talk?”

 _“Of course I am,”_ Shiro laughed, the sound filling Lance with immediate heat and his fingers slipped deeper. His voice was so deep and rumbled. _“Nothing takes precedence over my Bluebird.”_

Lance felt his chest aching for him, for Shiro’s fingers and soft tones as he rocked his hips back. This was going to be impossible. He only wanted to get off, and maybe tell Shiro later. That would be fun.

“Sorry for not answering you earlier,” Lance whispered. He didn’t know why he was saying this.

 _“It’s okay,”_ Shiro said. Lance could feel the warmth in his voice, how he smiled slightly into the phone. _“It wasn’t the right moment for me to call, I’m not used to your day schedule.”_

Lance smiled at that. It was true.

“But still,” he went on. “I should have answered, I was only on the bus. People answer phone calls all the time on them.”

 _“But you didn’t,”_ Shiro said, stating the obvious.

“No… I-I didn’t want anyone to hear me.” His voice felt too soft, choking back to hide the sudden spike of heat at how his fingers twisted and another was added. 

Fuck, he needed more lube.

_“Well, their loss, you have a gorgeous voice.”_

Lance rolled his eyes at the statement, but also at how his fingers pressed up right there again when slipping out.

“No I don’t,” he huffed. “It’s too high.”

 _“I have no idea what you’re talking about,”_ Shiro went on. _“The man I woke up next to for two years had the roughest voice I’ve ever heard.”_

“That’s because I just woke up.” Lance knew he was pushing this. He just… he didn’t feel right after that incident today.

 _“I don’t believe that for one second.”_ Shiro had almost a playful lilt to his voice, making Lance shiver as he slowly squeezed another large spread of lube across his fingers. _“You’re talking to me now with that sultry voice and it’s making my arms goosebump.”_

“Oh, really,” Lance purred, pressing in all four of his fingers now and bit back a hiss from the slight burn. It felt so good, with how his thumb rubbed along his entrance and fingers stretched him open. He could feel the sweat on his back already.

 _“Yes,”_ Shiro mimicked the little noise Lance had struggled to swallow down. He hoped it was out of innocence, it would make for a wonderful laugh later when he told Shiro about what it was actually from. 

_“I wonder what you’re doing,”_ he asked softly.

Lance smiled, impossibly wide as he shifted to a more comfortable position, resting one leg up on the arm of the chair, shifting further onto his hip and tucking his leg up, his fingers working in a little deeper. 

“Y’know,” Lance hid his laugh, and moan. “Sitting in your chair and talking to you, there’s no better thing to do that gets me more relaxed.”

 _“Hmm,”_ Shiro hummed. Lance could practically feel the vibration. He wanted to press the phone to his chest and see if Shiro could get the speaker to vibrate, if only to get some sensation like when Shiro purred and was chest to chest with Lance. Shiro really was a touchy guy, despite how standoffish he was that first week they knew each other. 

He leaned back into the chair, slowly taking out and pressing fingers back in, circling them around his entrance before slipping in. The stretch felt nice, his hole clenching around air when he pulled his hand away and reached for his toy. Again, he hesitated to open the lube bottle in this silence, but it felt nice. He missed these comfortable quiets, when he could hear Shiro typing away at his keyboard, how Marcie was whining and demanding his attention. 

Lance felt his smile grow again, covering the speaker by pressing it into his shoulder and flinching when the bottle cap popped open. His cock throbbed at the sound. Damn, he was hard, pulsing between his legs and aching for attention. The heat burned a little, the normal rosey color of his cock now deep, and he ached to stroke himself. But not yet, not until he was working this beautiful toy inside himself, not till he couldn’t take it anymore and had to touch.

He leaned over his leg a little more, trying to situate himself without causing too much noise. The phone kept slipping, so he pressed it to his shoulder, tilting his hip to rub the head of the opal cock against his entrance. 

He almost moaned.

Lance continued the numbing circles, holding his cheeks open with one hand and working the big head over puckered, swollen flesh. His eyelashes fluttered, feeling how his cock pulsed with the need, heat starting to spread further through his limbs.

He choked back his breathing, noticing how it had spiked a bit with the new touches.

Shiro suddenly spoke up, making him jump and the phone slip from his shoulder. He missed what Shiro said, a jumble of words as the phone threatened to slip between the cushions, sending his nerves into a frenzy and the heat fizzled out a little.

“Sorry, baby,” Lance said once he finally managed to pry to phone out. “I was nodding off.”

 _“You’re okay, stop apologizing,”_ Shiro hummed. _“I know you had a long day.”_

He had no idea. Lance’s mouth parted as he dipped a few fingers back in, hips rolling to follow how his fingertips stroked and pinkie rubbed at the tight skin of his ass. Fuck, he wanted Shiro to massage there and leave scratches.

 _“Hunk told me that you missed out on an assignment.”_ Shiro’s voice had gone soft within a moment. _“Do you want to talk about it?”_

He meant the crying. 

Lance sighed, then quickly bit his lip, trying to work his fingers in again and get that heat going. Well, it didn’t take much, just a few strokes up into his walls and thumb coaxing along his rim in circles.

“I-I just let time escape me,” Lance shuddered, feeling the head of the toy slip in easily. “I forgot what day it was.”

 _“Okay, I just wanted to make sure.”_ Shiro went silent for a moment, so Lance bit his lip as the toy sunk in ever slowly, his hand shaking as he changed his hold on it. _“We haven’t talked much this week so far, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”_

_“Are you sure you don’t have anything else to talk about?”_

“No, no, I’m fine,” Lance breathed through his nose. “Tell me how your day has been, now that you have the night off to yourself.”

Shiro chuckled at that, sending Lance’s heart into another stuttering fit.

 _“It’s wonderful. We finally get to talk without one of us struggling to keep awake.”_ Lance chuckled at that, hiding his face in the chair. Yeah, he sure was tired. Shiro was such an innocent babe, not knowing how Lance was slowly working his favorite toy inside himself and managing to suck in air the wrong way.

“I know that you love talking to me,” Lance said after collecting himself. “But what are you going to do with all your extra time. Are you making dinner tonight?”

 _“No,”_ Shiro mumbled. It sounded like he was moving off the bed, and Marcie’s excited yip gave it away. Lance bit at his nails, pressing his face into the chair to hold up the phone, other hand now picking up a pace, wrist snapping harshly feeling the knot press against his ass with every downstroke. 

He wanted to moan so bad. Lance’s mouth was already open, tears pricking at his eyes at the effort. He was so contorted, heat pooling low in his stomach despite how the fan turned. Everything was alight, with how the knot rolled against his entrance and nails scratched at his butt. He wanted more of it, wanted more of the burn, more of the caressing and slowness. 

A hand smoothed up his side, following the curve he had from hip to ribs. Another smile ghosted his lips. There was muscle, tight from the angle, straining. He loved it, loved how it felt. Even his chest, with it’s slight curve, was from years of work with its old scars and cuts.

He remembered the day of the surgery, but not the others. They still plagued him at times, the thin lines reminding him of his childhood, before he went to his family, before he found courage. Now his hand slipped up so effortlessly, smoothing over the muscle and ghosting over the dusty bud there before rolling his thumb over it harder. A small gasp escaped his lips, and he choked. Please, please don’t notice.

 _"Nothing at all,"_ Shiro suddenly spoke up, making Lance warm up all that much more with his sounds. _“I ordered in so I'm going nowhere.”_

Lance hoped Shiro could feel his little grin. “Really? Nothing at all? That doesn't sound like you. Any special occasion for that reason?”

_“It’s a me day.”_

“But h-here you are,” Lance quarked, “talking to me still.” He bit at his lip, trying to stifle the sounds. It was getting harder with the way his hands were managing to find every spot of pent up pleasure that rocketed through his body.

 _“Well, it gives me more time with you,”_ Shiro hummed. _“And I wouldn’t want to miss anymore on your whimpers.”_

Lance’s eyebrows shot up, eyes clenched tight as he rolled the toy over again, grinding it along his hole and sending another shiver up his spine, heat coiling low and making his legs tremble. This beauty always got him shaking in moments.

And he's pretty sure a moan left his lips too.

But he didn't care. He was already starting to slip so much. If he really didn't want Shiro to hear, he would have been biting on one of his shirts to gag himself. There was no excuse for it other than he really _needed_ Shiro to know. He was excited Shiro said that.

Lance missed him, missed his voice, his hands, being able to comb fingers through his hair, know that whatever the day had in store at least Shiro was there so Lance could fall into his arms. He couldn’t have that, hasn’t had that for months now. Lance missed it so damn much.

“Shiro,” he whined, pinching his chest again and rolling the hardened bud between his fingers.

 _“I wonder how long you've been doing this,”_ Shiro practically was laughing, the chuckle light but deep. _“If it's actually been all day and you've been lying to me.”_

“I didn’t lie,” Lance said, “I just didn’t tell you.”

 _“Why didn’t you want to tell me,”_ Shiro asked. Lance could hear it, hear the worry sink into the corners of Shiro’s voice. He struggled to keep the phone pressed to his ear, to keep his head still with how his hands worked. 

He didn’t want to drag Shiro in, to show how needy and starved he was for the attention. Yeah, he wasn’t planning on this at all, but now that he was here, it was hard keeping down the biting pain in his eyes and how his throat constricted around air.

“I-I wanted to try something, I only just started thinking about it,” Lance tried, “right when I got home.” Another strained moan came into his throat. Oh, he was burning now, so close to the edge but unable to get over it. “I was thinking about when you wake me up, with how you would touch me, and that s-stupidly wonderful mouth of yours.”

Shiro was silent for a moment, barely even the sound of Marcie in the background coming from the phone. Lance's head rolled, letting the phone fall. He couldn’t keep it up, not with how he was shaking trying to get over this big leap. It’s been so long since he’s done this. Lance was going to have to touch himself, he couldn’t get off without something else. 

_“What else is there?”_ Lance could barely hear Shiro's voice. _“I know there’s more.”_

“I miss you,” Lance choked. He felt it, the pressure in his eyes and throat, but more incessantly this time. His eyes blurred with the need, but that wouldn’t happen. He has gone through this before, being apart from Shiro for long durations, then again, why was he aching so bad this time?

____

____

____

It hurt all over suddenly. He missed how Shiro would carve his name across Lance, leave little lines from his nails, bite and whisper into his skin. He missed having Shiro grip tight and move him, kiss him silly, breathe in Lance’s air when it was too much all at once. There was not enough now.

____

____

____

Lance missed his little anchor, missed the reasoning and support. There was no one like that here, no one to help him get past the comments, past the glances, even someone to remind him to look at all the beautiful parts of himself. Shiro kept him from drifting. The phone calls were wonderful, but Shiro had a way of knowing when to touch or talk, when to interrupt his thoughts, all by looking at him. 

____

____

____

He missed having someone to stop him when it got bad.

____

____

____

“S-some guy talked about my voice,” Lance admitted. “I was on the phone at work. He was asking about prices and called me Miss, I-I corrected him but he said I sounded too feminine to be a guy.”

____

____

____

He felt the tightness grip even harder. He couldn’t cry, otherwise everything would come out. He was too tired for that, too tired to want to keep moving. Lance tucked his legs up, pressing the phone back to his ear, to hear Shiro, hear that grounding voice, hear something other than his own head eating at itself.

____

____

____

_“Lance,”_ Shiro cooed. _“Don’t think about that too much. It happens a lot. People don’t listen and then they misinterpret things over the phone. I guarantee he hadn’t the slightest idea of what he was talking about.”_

____

____

____

Lance wiped at his eyes. Okay, it wasn’t too bad.

____

____

____

_“Besides,"_ Shiro continued, _"who has the right to say what is feminine and not? It’s your voice and it’s so gorgeous. He’s too stupid to realize that what you say goes and that if you say you’re male, then your voice is too. Alright?”_

____

____

____

Lance nodded, but then realized Shiro couldn't see him “Y-yes.”

____

____

____

_“Okay,”_ Shiro sighed. _“Now listen. How about I come down there in two weeks? I’ll call off work and be your own personal boy toy for a whole week.”_

____

____

____

“That sounds nice,” Lance whispered. It sounded more like a damn dream come true. His hands were already aching to touch him, trembling as he held the phone, the other gripping the toy still buried deep in him.

____

____

____

_“Good…”_ Shiro paused for moment, and for once, Lance heard him clearly, heard how he shifted and the silence that followed with the closing and locking of a door. _“Now how about you get on your back, I'll give you some things to do, if that's okay.”_

____

____

____

Again he nodded his head, then shook it, thinking how silly this was and how he always managed to let everything eat away at him. 

____

____

____

_“You alright with that,”_ Shiro asked again when the silence drug on.

____

____

____

“Yes,” Lance sighed. “I keep nodding like an idiot.”

____

____

____

_“You’re not an idiot.”_ Lance waited and could hear the sound of sheets shifting, could hear Shiro settling in himself and wondered what he would be doing while Lance continued. 

____

____

____

_“Now, what have you done so far. I-If I can ask,”_ Shiro sputtered. Was he really nervous already? Lance couldn’t help smiling, thinking how endearing it was to have Shiro talk to him like this, not as calm and collected as he usually was.

____

____

____

Lance lifted his leg back up, shifting to get onto his back like Shiro had asked. He tilted his hips up, pressing firm and letting the toy roll up against his hole to test the stretch. If Shiro was asking for it, might as well dive in right where he left off.

____

____

____

“I'm touching my chest,” he breathed, trying to relax his muscles. “And I already worked myself open while talking to you, I'm using a toy.”

____

____

____

_“Damn, uh… fuck okay, do you need more than that?”_

____

____

____

Lance nodded his head then huffed, letting it fall back as he easily opened up for the rest of the cock pressing in. “Y-yeah, sorry, it’s been awhile.”

____

____

____

A while was an understatement. It’s been several months since he did more than jerk himself off in the middle of the day. It was impossible to find time, and time when he wasn’t tired or trying to catch up on sleep.

____

____

____

This felt like total bliss, even with the little mental break in the middle. The warmth was still there, and his hips still bucked when the wide head drug up and spread his entrance. That alone did so much, but he needed a lot more too. He hated to think about it, about having to reach down and get anywhere near the slick mess between his legs. His chest felt wonderful, felt overused and aching, so he reached there. He has cum like this before, from Shiro tweaking his nipples and touching skin. Lance could do it again.

____

____

____

_“Put me on speaker,”_ Shiro said. _“So you can have both hands.”_

____

____

____

Lance gave a little breathless “yes" as he tilted back more, spreading out a leg to rest it on the coffee table, the other held up by his arm as it wrapped around to continue tweaking at his chest. He breathed in harshly with each upward movement of his hand, his air left in a whine feeling the knot slap against skin.

____

____

____

His toes curled in the air, hips jumping and wrists aching from the pace. But it felt good, more than good as the heat ebbed its way through his thighs, up and up as it built, making him throb and heat fill his body.

____

____

____

A little more. That's all he needed, just enough to get him over and done with this. It was starting to become hard if he lost his pace. The angle was impossible to get back, those tiny areas growing smaller and harder to hit the closer he was.

____

____

____

He didn't want to do it, didn't want to touch too much.

____

____

____

Shiro helped so damn much.

____

____

____

_“Alright, Bluebird.”_ His voice was so gentle, but deep and rough. _“So... What's this toy of yours, is it as good as me?”_

____

____

____

Lance laughed, mixing it with a moan as he settled onto his back more, legs jolting at how the head rubbed in deep, while the knot circled his rim. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to have Shiro's tongue there again.

____

____

____

“It's opal,” Lance breathed into his knee, trying to gather some air. “Short but with a p-pretty pink head. The knot, _ah_ , I wish it was as good as your mouth.”

____

____

____

Shiro was humming, the sound a practical purr that had Lance's eyes rolling back. Yes, there! His hips shook, cock pulsing at the spark in his chest, thumb smoothing over the slight pain of the tug on his nipple. He could feel the cold air on himself, how the heated flesh ached for attention. 

____

____

____

_“Are you on your back, Blue?”_

____

____

____

Lance whined, tilting his hip to chase after one spot, thrusting his hand up against himself to follow it. It was gone as soon as it was there, making Lance grit his teeth and stretch out, searching for it again.

____

____

____

_“C'mon, baby, on your back,”_ Shiro murmured. Lance could hear a bit of strain to his voice. _“Stroke yourself for me.”_

____

____

____

He shook his head. No, he couldn't do that, not now. Everything would be soaked by now, and he didn't want to feel it, couldn't feel it. But he had too, he couldn't get over without _something._

____

____

____

His hand shook though, hesitating as he reached down. He couldn’t rest his hand or keep his hand from touching himself without getting that wetness on his wrists and fingers. But he needed to, needed to touch himself like he craved, like how Shiro asked. 

____

____

____

He was _too wet_. A whine came up to his throat, hand pulling away to wipe at the towel under him. This is why he needed lube, why he wasn’t so sure in this position. He wanted to be on his stomach or side, he didn’t want to look down at himself.

____

____

____

“Shiro,” Lance choked. “I can't-"

____

____

____

_“I-I know baby, just look at your cock for me.”_ Shiro huffed into the phone, sending a low groan after. Lance paused, staring at the lovely image of him on his screen and feeling the creep of warmth again. It sounded like his man was taking up his opportunity of free time too.

____

____

____

Lance settled back down, spreading his legs open this time and resting his hand on his thigh, making sure to slow down a bit and rock with his toy. From this angle that's all he saw, his cock full and heavy, standing at attention and throbbing. He swallowed, closing his eyes a moment and flinching at the spike of heat through his body then. 

____

____

____

He rolled the image over in his head for a moment. Lance really did love it, love the look and knew the feeling would send him over quicker than anything else. But he hesitated, the slight wetness making his stomach turn. 

____

____

____

There was lube though, he could get passed that if he used it. He struggled a moment reaching for it, having to adjust himself and promptly sit on his toy. It felt wonderful, rocking with him and pressing up into his body at the right angles. He shuddered, grabbing the bottle of lube from the table and lift up the get out of this awkward angle of his legs. 

____

____

____

The toy was heavy enough, slipping out of him so he could adjust. It was so pretty in his hand, shimmering at the base where it wasn’t so delicately covered. He loved seeing peeks of it between his fingers and in mirrors. It was lovely, and he would be lying if he didn’t admit to taking a few pictures of himself while riding it.

____

____

____

But right now he needed it back in. His hips rocked once his legs were curled back up, feet resting on the edge of the large arm chair. Lance rolled it against his hole, clenching and muscle fluttering when the head slipped back in. That was more than enough. Rimming and fingering was always enough, but he loved the feel of this, how the wide toy played with his entrance and touched along every spot there, sending him to spark and catch fire. 

____

____

____

He shivered hearing Shiro again, a nice pretty groan coming from the speaker. Lance smiled, rocking his hips down to take more after all the teasing.

____

____

____

“Shiro,” he gasped, catching himself when it pressed up and forward at the right angle. “A-are you touching yourself?”

____

____

____

_“Yes,”_ was the only thing he got for a moment, the word strained and breathy. Lance could practically hear Shiro’s hands working over himself, sending another bubble of heat up along his cunt. 

____

____

____

Lance rocked with him, leaning in close to his phone and resting his head, trying to match the pace of Shiro’s fingers. He could barely hear the sounds, but that was more than enough. It didn’t take much for him to start clenching and legs to ache at the angle.

____

____

____

He felt so spread out, vulnerable, exactly how he wanted Shiro to see. Lance wanted him on the coffee table, sitting across from him while they both spent time with themselves, pushed on by each other’s looks and soft sounds. 

____

____

____

Normally, Lance wasn’t loud, not unless Shiro was shoving him around or Lance was on top, working his hips the way he needed. But now, he let out little sounds, pressed up close to his phone for Shiro to hear him and made sure the pace he set slapped against his skin and made Shiro shudder all over.

____

____

____

A smile spread over his face hearing Shiro moan, a choked sob that had Lance purring to himself, working the toy in further and rocking it, sending the heat to boiling in his limbs. A lovely little thought came to his head.

____

____

____

“Y’know,” Lance smiled, “I’m still on your chair.”

____

____

____

_“You are? Fuck, I thought you were joking.”_ Lance heard another deep groan, sending the heart in his chest to flutter.

____

____

____

“No, I knew you would love that. Besides,” Lance breathed, stretching out his leg to set his knee on the arm, letting his toes curl in the air. “It’s easy to rest my legs.”

____

____

____

_“Sounds like you’ve done this a lot.”_

____

____

____

“Not too much, but only when I jerk off.” He let the smile form while popping the cap open, spreading lube across his fingers and smearing it to warm. “It’s the best spot.”

____

____

____

He jolted feeling the slick spread over himself, sticking in dark, curled hair, nails gently running over plush warm skin as it ghosted back and forth. His hip twitched, feeling the jolt at touching the head, hood pulled tight with how hard he was, making everything all that much harsher. It’s been a while since he’d done this. Shiro probably thought he got off every week. No, it was usually days like this, where he had waited so long because he was unable to get the energy to work up any pleasure and escape the stress.

____

____

____

Lance thumbed his cock again, pressing along the underside and back over. He shuddered, slipping back into the seat a little further and let his hips rock. A hand snuck back down and pressed at his toy, pushing it back in and holding the lip. He could rock like this, the base set on the chair and held down, so he could concentrate on the sensation of his fingers teasing. 

____

____

____

It was slow at first, his voice having gone quiet compared to Shiro. He always mumbled, huffing into the air and asking Lance about his cock, how he touched himself. He was whining and begging at Lance to send pictures.

____

____

____

_“It’s been so long, I nearly forgot how engorged you are, fuck, so big,”_ Shiro moaned. _“I bet you got bigger.”_

____

____

____

Lance smiled behind the bite to his lip. Yeah, a little bit. He’d send a picture later, when he could get a whole picture, show Shiro the muscle on his back and how trim his waist has gotten. 

____

____

____

He smiled, picking up speed with his fingers and falling into Shiro’s sounds as he moaned. They were lovely, little gasps choked on his breathing, probably from how he tweaked his nipples and scratched at his stomach. Lance followed that movement, pulling his hand away from his toy to ghost along his skin, feeling the heat of his muscle and the curl of hair along his thighs. His back bowed when his thumb rolled over a nipple, mouth falling open as heat flared and his legs trembled. The movement pressed the knot up, stretching him, working over his rim and making it flutter.

____

____

____

Lance gasped, pushing back the hair sticking to his forehead. He didn’t realize how hot he was till then, how his sweat beaded and rolled down his back, his chest sticky with lube there. He was a mess, but it felt wonderful, when wave after sudden wave of light flashed behind his eyes and colors curled in the darkness. He loved the heat, the steady growing tension so low in his body, building within such a small area, where with each brush of his fingertips his hips jolted and warmth curled through his limbs.

____

____

____

What had gotten him to hate this so much? It was nirvana, with the way his body completely lit up as soon as his fingers stroked. His finger circled around the head and he tensed, hole clenching and little prickles of heat traveling up his body, all the way to his fingers until they shook. 

____

____

____

He pressed forward, working his fingers over the area, feeling the heat build right there again. Lance’s arms were jelly, legs folded and tense as he stroked himself, circling the pulsing area with everything he had. Then the bubbling came again, intense and spreading up, he clenched down on the feeling, rolling it over in his head. That spot ached. He needed more, needed to keep going. The heat became so enticing, his slick fingers working to build it further.

____

____

____

Everything had fallen away, his head filled with the heat that boiled low, his entire weight centered on that one point. His fingers flicked, chasing after the burning that coiled. Oh, he could feel it bunching up, ready to let go. 

____

____

____

Then his leg shifted, to get even more room. But that made some of the warmth dissipate. Fuck. He could feel the sweat on his back, the heat in his face.

____

____

____

His eyebrows pinched together, searching for that spot again. There was no way he was going to let it slip away.

____

____

____

Lance rolled his hips back down, let his knees spread a little more. He had to find it, needed to. His body jolted when finding a spot, the sudden spark too much all at once. He moved slow, rolling one finger over the head, gentle as he stroked himself and built up the feeling again.

____

____

____

But it wasn’t the same, not like before.

____

____

____

“C'mon,” Lance gasped, head tilting back as his hand worked frantically to find it, fingers glided over himself and pressing at another angle. 

____

____

____

He's been in and out of that heat for too long, his body strung up, and he managed to keep missing it. He couldn't take it, take the waiting and build up that flattened out. His body ached for it, for some sort or release, for everything to boil up and spill over. He had been right there!

____

____

____

He could feel it after a while, the first prickle of heat along his inner thighs. It made him shudder, made him bite his lip and stroke himself all that much faster. So close, so damn close. 

____

____

____

His mouth fell open at a sudden spike, knees trying to close at the sudden jolt to his body. It was like electricity spiraling through his system. Lance relaxed, easing his legs open and lifting up his hand to ease some of the pressure. Fuck, finally. There it was, low in his stomach, comfortable in it’s heat as it tore through him. 

____

____

____

Lance breathed in and let his eyes peek open as he looked down.

____

____

____

His hand was moving still, with purpose and need, fingers soaked in lube, his cock engorged with the edge of release. It looked so good, with his fingers working around himself, teasing the head and making his legs shake with the burn. He liked the look, and let the image of his hands moving stay behind his eyes as they closed again.

____

____

____

Everything felt so good, the way his hand pumped up and down, how his thighs flexed and toes curled. Lance could feel the sensation, the ghost of need pressing at his hole. He forgot what that felt like, but in the same moment he passed over it. There was nothing but heat and a rush behind his ears as it tore through him, catching at every tense muscle in his body.

____

____

____

He held his breath, mouth opening at the anticipation of the build up behind that one spot, right there ready to spill over and flood his body. Lance stilled one second before, the pressure so high even his hips rolled up as his fingers rubbed, and then it was crashing down, hard and rough and unforgiving.

____

____

____

Lance’s legs threatened to close, hips working as his orgasm rolled over him, the heat spreading to every fiber of his being and lighting him up. He felt like drowning, so he breathed in deep, swallowed down air as he felt another wave just as strong passed through him. 

____

____

____

His cock throbbed with every burst of heat, hands shaking as he struggled to keep up. Every sound threatened to tear out of his throat, but they were stuck, another wave making his cry silent as it washed over him.

____

____

____

Finally he could feel it, the dull throb of his body. It felt glorious, now that each convulsion wavered slightly, less powerful than the one before, spreading out and only making him clench and pulse in the air. His whole body was alight, cock still aching even in the last moments.

____

____

____

Lance sat there and reveled in the heat and sluggishness. He smoothed fingers up his legs, following the dull warmth and how it curled in his stomach, slow pulses reaching their end. 

____

____

____

This felt amazing. He nearly forgot how good these days can get.

____

____

____

Gingerly, he lifted up, slipping the toy out of himself and setting it on the towel next to him. He curled up, careful to not disturb the warmth and soft throb that moved along his hips and thighs, turning to reach for his phone and see how Shiro was doing.

____

____

____

A giddy laugh bubbled up hearing Shiro’s soft curses and moans.

____

____

____

“You almost there, baby,” Lance murmured, taking the phone off speaker so he could hear everything clearer. “Fuck, I forgot how good that feels.”

____

____

____

Shiro moaned again, this time more pitched. Lance could practically see him curling in over himself, how he bowed up whenever touching himself, knees coming up when a hand palmed his cock and stroked the head.

____

____

____

He let his buzzed head drift with Shiro’s sound, hand sneaking down to play with the slick along his thigh. He felt warm there, his chilled hand tracing slow circles into his skin. It felt so nice like this. 

____

____

____

Then Shiro choked, a groan running so deep through his chest it had Lance shivering. He was cumming, and Lance loved that sound, how he knew Shiro was pumping his hips and pausing between every stroke, milking the sensation and biting at his lip. 

____

____

____

What he wouldn’t give to lick open that mouth and touch him, see Shiro rope white across his stomach and chest.

____

____

____

There was silence again, nothing but Shiro breathing and the sheets rumpling as he shifted. Lance let his head rest on the arm of the chair, eyes closing as he let Shiro’s own high wash over him. He was only starting to come back down, the heat ebbing away, but there was still an insistent little pulse between his legs. Of course Shiro would get him riled up again.

____

____

____

But he relished this moment, of Shiro’s quiet breathing and the connection between them. Lance was happy he found some time to himself too. Shiro deserved it.

____

____

____

There was more shifting and then a deep chuckle pulled Lance up from his dosey head.

____

____

____

_“Lance,”_ Shiro laughed, _“holy fuck.”_

____

____

____

Lance felt his cheeks burning from the sound of Shiro's bliss, smile wide as he slipped his legs open again, noting how aroused he was. This was Shiro, how could he not resist him?

____

____

____

_“How did you get me to do that so easily?”_

____

____

____

“Time and patience,” Lance joked. 

____

____

____

Shiro laughed again, the sound instantly filling Lance up with warmth that crowded in his chest. He curled up further, hating the idea of having to get up and clean himself off. Today ended wonderfully, all he had left to do was make dinner and finish up a little assignment, nothing else. He felt his body relax into the silence once more, finally taking a deep breath for himself.

____

____

____

Maybe he could even get to his tea and bath. Or even have a little more personal time in the bath. That new vibrator he had sounded wonderful right about now.

____

____

____

_“I need to come see you,”_ Shiro whispered suddenly.

____

____

____

Lance blinked, staring at the little fray in the chair that had been developing from the past month. He needed to stitch it back up

____

____

____

“Please,” Lance said back. 

____

____

____

_“How about that first night I make you dinner,”_ Shiro chuckled, _“and when you’re done, I suck you off for a while. I”ll get you to cum as many times as you need.”_

____

____

____

Lance rolled over, ignoring the slick of his toy against his ass, instead spreading himself so it showed between his legs, and also how hard he still was. 

____

____

____

“That sounds great,” Lance said. “But I hope your jaw doesn’t get tired from how many hours I’m going to keep you there.”

____

____

____

_“I’ll keep going for as long as you need.”_

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave me comments! I love the input and ideas!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
